Your Love's My Drug
by violentkisses20
Summary: Sophia just started working backstage with the WWE. Having just left an abusive/unhealthy relationship, the WWE had given her the courage to move foward and start a new life. Soon, she finds herself falling for a certain straightedge superstar... Punk/OC


**Hey Everyone!**

**I know I haven't been writing lately, but this idea just kicked me in the ass tonight, so I went ahead and wrote it. Let me know what you all think! updates for my other stories are coming ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading! ;)**

**xoxo**

**Violent Kisses**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Love's My Drug<strong>

**Chapter One**

I bit my lip as I carefully finishing lining the lid of one of the WWE Diva's. I smiled observing the finished look, and poked Beth in the shoulder. Her eyes quickly popped open as she faked a look of immense pain as she grasped her shoulder near the area I poked her.

"Oh God! Soph! I can't defend my title tonight!" She opened her eyes and looked directly at me, feigning seriousness. "You'll have to do it for me."

I laughed and began cleaning my brushes, getting ready for the next Diva. Since starting here with the WWE just about 5 months ago as a Make Up Artist for the Diva's, I became quick friends with Beth. She was just so charismatic, fun, and sweet, that we quickly bonded the first time we met.

"Sophia Rossi! How dare you assault the Diva's champ!" I heard from behind me before someone tackled me in a hug from behind. I laughed and quickly wiggled my way out of the blonde's tight grip.

"Hey Nat" I called sticking my tongue out at her as I moved to the opposite side of a table I had set up for my kit. Shortly after meeting Beth, I met my fellow Canadian Natalya and we instantly bonded. The three of us have been really close since then, and I couldn't be more thankful to have met these girls. They were so down to earth, and truly made me feel welcome.

"What are you doing after you're done with your make-upping?" Natalya asked me as she batted her eyes at me with a small smile. I looked at her expressionless, and she simply smiled, and started playing around with my brushes.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. Beth turned to me with a smile as well.

"Let's go out tonight!" Nat said, with a now huge grin on her face. I simply groaned I knew there was no way out of this. Resistance to these two girls was futile. But hell, I'd give it a shot.

"Do I have to? I had plans tonight…" I grumbled out. The two Diva's looked at each other, frowns gracing their features. Nat tilted her head and looked at me.

"And what are those may I ask?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"It involves, a bed, some chocolate, a book…maybe my ipod. I just don't feel totally up to it." I mumbled out. Beth slowly slid off her stool and grabbed my hands.

"Soph, come on please? Just come out for a bit, have a few drinks, shake our butts a bit? Please?" I looked at both of my friends, and crumbled.

"Fine." I replied, throwing a makeup sponge at them. They clapped and were soon ushered away by some backstage hand who told them they were up in 15. I waved goodbye to the ladies and started to clean up my area, thinking of all that happened to me in these past few months. This company helped me to make a change in the life I was living, and they probably had no idea just how much they have helped me. I was in an abusive and unhealthy relationship for years with someone I thought I loved. I never had the courage to leave him, fearing the worse, but when this job opportunity came up I jumped at the chance, and took it, leaving my old life behind. Since then I've slowly been learning to let go of the past and build a better future for myself.

I decided to take a break from my thoughts and work, and made my way down the hall towards catering. I heard some stomping but thought nothing of it, then felt someone jab me in the side, very freaking hard. I turned; hand raised and saw none other than my partner in crime Mike "The Miz" Mizannin laughing his ass off. I smacked him on his arm then bust out into laughter myself.

"Jesus Mike, are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?" I shoved him once more for good measure, then continued walking towards catering.

"Never, then I'd have no one to bother!" I replied with a wink, wrapping his arm around me in a side hug.

"How was the promo you had to cut?" I asked. We talked all the way to catering, and as he rambled I couldn't help but think of how we met. It was a really busy day as and I had just started to work here at the WWE. I was super nervous and mostly preoccupied with my own worries and 'Oh my God, can I do this' thoughts. I had heard someone shuffle in and sit in a chair, and I had turned fully expecting to find a Diva sitting awaiting makeup and saw Mike sitting there with his ever famous smirk on his face. He spilled me some cheesy pick up line, to which I rolled my eyes at and told him to go fuck himself. He then responded to me how impressed he was that I able to resist his charms. Since then we've been inseparable as Beth, Natalya, and myself.

We continued chatting and entered catering and that's when I saw him; Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk to WWE fans worldwide. From the moment I first saw him I felt an instant attraction to him. From his smile, to his tattoo's, to his lip ring…my eyes couldn't help to find him whenever I entered a room he was in. He had an energy that just pulled you towards him. I subconsciously started playing with my own lip ring, when he turned and looked at me and smiled.

I was of course knocked out of my moment by a not so gentle elbow from my dear Mike, and I turned to glare at him.

"What was that for?" I cried out. He simply looked at me and sighed, acting hurt.

"Stop ogling Punk's goodies, you didn't even hear a word I said!" He turned away and pretended to pout, but I could see from the look on his face he was trying not to laugh. I shook my head and laughed, moving forward to grab some chips from the rack in front of me, as well as a bottle of water.

"Aww Mike, you know I love your goodies too." I replied turning to him with the most serious expression I could muster. He looked over at me and winked, striking a pose.

"I know, they're, dare I say it, Awesome." I simply laughed and walked away from him, making my way towards the exit of catering.

"See you later Mike." I shouted out with a wave.

"You know it Soph!" I heard him call out. I simply nodded and exited the room with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
